Matoro's Journey
by MetalSonicReject
Summary: After Matoro's sacrifice to revive the Great Spirit, Mata Nui, the Toa believe that he is dead.  But what they don't know is that another universe needs him to use a power to save it from a dangerous threat.  The power of a true hero.


**MetalSonic1230:** "I've decided to make my first Bionicle/Pokémon crossover fanfiction. I've noticed that nobody has really focused on Bionicle crossover fanfictions. Anyways, the only Toa in this fanfiction will be Matoro as a Toa Mahri and the setting will be in the Sinnoh Saga. Now, enjoy!"

* * *

_I do not own Bionicle or Pokémon. They are owned by their respective companies. _

_LEGO®_

_Pokémon USA_

_Pikachu Project_

_"Pika!"_

* * *

**Vakama:** _"Gathered friends, listen again to our legend of the Bionicle."_

_"In a time, before time, six mighty Toa were on a mission to retrieve the Ignika, the legendary Mask of Life."_

_"After defeating its evil guardian, the Inika pursued the Ignika to the depths of the Pit, where every moustrous creature of the deep wanted the power of the mask."_

_"As the Toa fought bravely against the forces of evil, however, Mata Nui was on the verge of death, which would lead to the destruction of our universe."_

_"But, a lone Toa of Ice stopped the destruction by making the ultimate choice: he donned the Ignika and gave his lifeforce to revive the Great Spirit."_

_"This Toa made the ultimate sacrifice, thus saving the Matoran, the Turaga, and his fellow Toa from our demise."_

_"This Toa was then forever recognized as the 'Toa who saved the universe.'"_

_"Because of his noble deed, our mighty Toa Nuva prepare for the final battle for Mata Nui."_

_"But just because his journey came to an end, doesn't mean that he could not start a new..."_

_"For this universal savior was need in another universe, for the greatest journey that he will ever have..."_

* * *

**BIONICLE**

**Matoro's Journey**

* * *

Prologue: Rebirth

* * *

Everything was quiet as a being of energy was floating in a mist of shadows. It was unknown how the being came to this realm or who the being was, but it happened and it was there. The being soon regained conscious.

_"Hmmm? Where am I?"_ the being asked himself, _"Now that I think about, who am I?"_

The being looked around his surroundings as he was hoping to find at least a glimmer of light as he tried to remember who he was. Memories were flowing into his head.

On memory was about two robots walking across a tundra. One was blue and white, the other was red and blue.

Another memory was a six more robots, including the white and blue one, were leaving a great city to an underground tunnel.

_"I-I'm remembering,"_ the being said as more memories flooded his head.

The next memory showed the six robots against a strange being with a creepy "face." The white and blue robot stands up against him.

Another memory show the six robots being blasted by a red light, transforming them into bigger versions of themselves with swords and blasters.

_"It's all coming back to me,"_ the being added as parts of him formed.

The last of the memories come back as the most important one shows itself to the being. The memory showed the white and blue robot put on a golden mask. The robot then screamed in pain as he felt the energy of the mask overwhelming him, and then exploded into a burst of pure energy.

_"Yes. I remember who I am now,"_ the being said as his face was finally filed in. His eyes glowed green as he added, "I am...Matoro..."

* * *

At an unknown location...

It was morning at a lake in the middle of a forest. Everything was peaceful as many creatures were singing in the morning mist. A human teenage boy was strolling across the shore as he enjoyed the fresh air.

"Ahh, it sure is nice to enjoy the morning breeze while Nurse Joy patches up my Pokémon," the boy said as he gazed out at the lake's water that sparkled in the morning light, "Once their all patched up, I'll head over for Eterna City and battle Gardenia so I can get my Gym Badge."

As the trainer continued his stroll down the lake shore, he saw something lying by the rocks.

"Hmm? What's that?" he asked himself as went over to take a look. It was a bit difficult to see what it was because of the mist, but it look like someone was outcold for the moment.

"Hey! Are you alright?" the trainer shouted to see if he could wake up the mysterious figure. Nothing.

Even though he was both a bit worried and creeped out at the same time, the Pokémon trainer decided to go and see if he could help the guy out and get him to a hospital. And so, he began running over to the pile of rocks.

As he got closer, he noticed that the body was starting to look less human.

_"Maybe it's a wild Pokémon?"_ the trainer thought in the back of his mind.

The boy was about to get a clear look at the body when it suddenly got up and started glowing. This really freaked him, but when the thing turned its head and looked at him, he just lost it.

"AHHHH! IT'S AN ALIEN!" the boy screamed as he turned tail and ran back as fast as he can.

The shadow simply just stared at him running off for a moment, and then started walking towards the forest.

* * *

**MetalSonic1230:** "I apologize if this isn't a very good intro, but I've been pretty busy and I have a bit of Writer's Block. The reason I'm doing Bionicle is because nobody seems to be doing fanfiction on it these days. Also, I'm making an alternate version of this with Inuyasha. Anyways, see ya!"


End file.
